Katekyo Hitman Reborn Awards 2011
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: RiikuAyaKaitani kembali menggelar event gila diatas karpet fandom KHR! Berlandaskan iseng semata, Riiku membuat sebuah event "KHR AWARD"    Polling karakter fave kamu, ajak semua temen yang suka KHR!    polling ditutup tanggal 13 JUNI jam 23.59


Disclaimer: KHR © Amano Akira

KHR AWARDS 2011 © RiikuAyaKaitani

Riiku: Ni hao Minna-san!

Shion: Selamat siang!

Shima: Ciaossu!~~

Rii: kali ini Rii mengadakan event KHR Awards!

Shima: Shion! Penjelasannya! Gw ga nyantol tadi soalnya~!

Shion: -,- haikk, haiik.. Jadi, acara ini diadakan untuk menyalurkan bakat iseng Riiku-sensei

Rii: *nyembul dari balik tirai* NUFUFUFU~ JANGAN BUKA AIB YA 3 *lempar botol*

Shima: sensei, Capslock-nya ==

Rii: *ngilang dibalik tirai*

Shima: Oh, catetan dari Author.

Shion: itu penjelasannya. Baca aja.

Shima: Ehem, jadi cara mainnya (?) gini: polling karakter favorite kamu supaya bsia menang!~ satu reader, satu polling di tiap kategori!~ ngga boleh dobel!

Shion: lalu, sebagai pembaca pemenang akan dilakukan oleh character-character lain dari Anime luar yang bukan dari KHR!~

Shima: karena ini acara khusus memeriahkan fandom KHR, jadi ngga ditarok di crossover. Lagian kalo di taro di crossover ngga kana bisa.~

Shion: Alasannya karena bakal banyak character dari anime yang berbeda.

Shima: berikutnya, supaya makin seru, makin asyik, makin rame, dan character fave kamu makin punya kesempatan menang, ajak semua orang yang suka Katekyo Hitman Reborn ikut mengambil suara!~

Rii: *nyembul dari balik tirai lagi* Nufufufu~ semakin rame, semakin asik kan?~ Polling bisa dikirim lewat review~ kalo bisa jangan lewat PM karena nanti bakal cukup rumit buat buka~

Shion: Bilang aja males buka =A=

Rii: hush, diem ah 3 *lempar Shion pake sandal*

Shion: *mati*sandal nancep di idung*

Shima: Nah, untuk membacakan Nominasinya, mari kita panggil, bintang tamu kita, GILBERT NIGHTRAY dari anime Pandora Hearts!

*Applause*

Rii: *Mimisan liat Gil pake tuxedo* S, selamat malam Gilbert-san!~

Gilbert: Wah, siapa ya? Ngga kenal.

Rii: *JLEB* A, anu saya RiikuAyaKaitani.. saya sudah menjamah fandom Phearts tapi belom bikin fic-nya, kenalkan~

Gil: Oh.. ada keperluan apa sama aku? *tatapan mata penuh ketidak-ikhlasan datang*

Rii: bacain nominasi dong.. Kalo ngga Oz ntar dimakan Vincent gimana?~ *dibunuh Vince*

Gil: *Master complex-nya kumat* UWOOH! DEMI OZ! *rebut kertas Nominasi*

Rii: Harus bagus ya bacanya 3

duoShi: 'Sensei serem ya.. kalo udah kepengen, cara apapun di halal-kan ==' *Hush, saya ga gitu kok ;)~*

* * *

><p>(Gil bicara)<p>

* * *

><p>KATEGORI UTAMA: NORMAL CHARACTER<p>

**Kategori Karakter Paling Cool:**

Hibari Kyoya

Reborn

Kaoru Mizuno

Koyo Aoba

Giotto

Xanxus

Alaude

**Kategori Karakter paling egois:**

Lambo Bovino

Lampo

Bluebell

Squalo Superbi

Xanxus

Byakuran Gesso

Mammon

**Kategori karakter paling loyal (Setia):**

Gokudera Hayato

LeviAThan

G

Enma's Family

Chrome Dokuro dkk

Romario

Tetsuya Kusakabe

**Kategori Karakter dengan gaya rambut paling eye-catching (Menarik perhatian) :**

Lussuria

Mukuro Rokudo

Daemon Spade

Chrome Dokuro

Daisy

LeviAThan

Lambo Bovino (5y.o)

**Kategori Karakter dengan intensitas kesialan terbanyak :**

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Enma Kozato/Cozart

Skull

Lambo Bovino

I-pin

Dino Cavallone

**Kategori Karakter dengan otak jenius :**

Gokudera Hayato

Verde

Mammon (jenius uang)

Fran

Reborn

G

Byakuran Gesso

**Kategori karakter pembantu terbaik:**

Tetsuya Kusakabe

Romario

Sasagawa Kyoko

Miura Haru

Basil

Poison Cooking Bianchi

Fuuta

**Kategori Best Woman:**

Sasagawa Kyoko

Haru Miura

Lal Mirch

Yuni

Poison Cooking Bianchi

Adelheid Suzuki

Nana Sawada

Bluebell

Chrome Dokuro

**Kategori Karakter paling menakutkan :**

Xanxus

Ghost

Reborn

Poison Cooking Bianchi

Vongola Secondo (2nd)

Hibari Kyoya

Alaude

**Kategori best Varia:**

Xanxus

Belphegor

Squalo

Fran

Mammon

Gola Mosca

LeviAThan

Lussuria

**Kategori Best Vongola:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hibari Kyoya

Mukuro Rokudo

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Lambo Bovino

Sasagawa Ryohei

Giotto

G

Asari Ugetsu

Alaude

Daemon Spade

Lampo

Knuckle

Daniella (Vongola Octavo/8th)

Vongola Nono

Vongola Secondo

**Kategori Best Kakoi (cakep) Character:**

Dino Cavallone

Hibari Kyoya

Mukuro Rokudo

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato

G

Giotto

Alaude

Enma Cozart

**Kategori Best Moe (imut) Character:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Basil

Fuuta

Fran (?)

**Kategori Best Familglia:**

Vongola Primo Familglia

Vongola Decimo Famiglia

Gglio Nero Famiglia

Gesso Famiglia

Byakuran & 6 Funeral Wrath

**Kategori Best Weapon:**

Hibari's Tonfa

Mukuro's Trident

Spade's Scheat

Real Vongola ring

Box Weapon

All Vongola weapon version x

**Kategori Best Animal:**

Mukurou (mist owl)

Roll (Cloud hedgehog)

Jirou & Kojirou (Rain dog & Swallow)

Na-Tsu (Sky Lion)

Uri (Storm cat)

Kangaryu (Sun Kangaroo)

Leon (Reborn's Chameleon)

**Kategori Best Arcobaleno:**

Reborn

Fon

Skull

Yuni

Colonello

Verde

Mammon

Lal Mirch

KATEGORI UTAMA II: NORMAL SCENE

**Kategori best fight:**

Hibari Kyoya VS Mukuro Rokudo (Kokuyo Arc)

Tsunayoshi Sawada VS Reborn (dalam kehidupan sehari-hari :p)

Hibari Kyoya VS Dino Cavallone (Persiapan vongola ring fight arc)

Xanxus VS Tsunayoshi Sawada (Vongola ring fight arc)

Belphegor VS Gokudera Hayato (Vongola ring fight arc)

Tsunayoshi Sawada VS Torilabuto (Spin Battle arc)

Mukuro Rokudo VS Daemon Spade (Simon Cozart arc)

**Kategori best Ending (dilihat dari scene TV version):**

Sakura Addiction - Takashi Kondo ft. Iida Toshinobu

One Night Star - The Arrows

Friend - Haru ft. Kyoko

Ameato - W-inds

Stand Up! - Leads

Canvas - +Plus

Familgia - D51

**Kategori Best Opening :**

Drawing Day - Splay

Boys & Girls - LM.C

Dive to World - Cherry Blossom

88 - LM.C

Last Cross - Mitsuoka Masami

Easy Go - Kazuki Kato

Funny Sunny Day - SxOxU

Listen to the Stereo - Going Underground

**Kategori Best Place:**

Varia HQ

Tsuna's House

Vongola Base

Hibari Kyoya's House

Gglio Nero HQ

Cozart castle

Kokuyou land

**Kategori best insert song:**

Mirai no Oozora - Vongola Family

Kufufu no fu - Rokudo Mukuro

Horizon - Hibari Kyoya

Oretachi no Yakusoku - Gokudera Hayato ft. Yamamoto Takeshi

KATEGORI UTAMA: ABNORMAL (?) CATEGORY

**Kategori BEST UKE:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hibari Kyoya

Mukuro Rokudo

Squalo Superbi

Gokudera Hayato

Giotto

**Kategori Best Tsundere:**

Hibari Kyoya

Gokudera Hayato

Squalo Superbi

Alaude

G

**Kategori Best Seme:**

Dino Cavallone

Rokudo Mukuro

Xanxus

Yamamoto Takeshi

Belphegor

Xanxus

Byakuran gesso

**Kategori Best Pairing 'Staright':**

8086 (YamaHaru)

1886 (HibaHaru)

2795 (TsunaKyoko)

1895 (HibaKyoko)

6995 (MukuKyoko)

6996 (MukuChrome)

**Kategori Best pairing 'Yaoi':**

1827 (HibaTsuna)

6927 (MukuTsuna)

G27 (GioTsuna)

8059 (YamaGoku)

B26 (BelFran)

XS (XanSqu)

D18 (DinoHiba)

6918 (MukuHiba)

8018 (YamaHiba)

DaeAla

DaeGio

**Kategori Best 'Crack pairing':**

2627 (FranTsuna)

D27 (DinoTsuna)

D69 (DinoMuku)

3327 (RyoTsuna)

3318 (RyoHiba)

1859 (HibaGoku)

3359 (RyoGoku)

XB (XanBel)

X27 (XanTsuna)

**Kategori Character paling pedofil:**

Dino Cavallone

Daemon Spade

**Kategori Character paling mesum:**

Daemon Spade

Mukuro Rokudo

Shamal

Byakuran

Hibari Kyoya

Julie Kato

* * *

><p>Gil: *ngos2an* Bo, Bocchan.. *rohnya keluar*<p>

Rii: WAH, MATI. *tampang innocent*

Shion: I, iyalah..

Shima: Cuma segini?

Rii: Gila. Cuma segini apanya =3= aku nyari info-infonya sampe 3 jam lebih tauk =_=

Shion: Oh.. Kasian.. laper?

Rii: he'eh.

Gil: *Diabaikan*

Shima: Hu.. Kayaknya banyak chara yang kelupaan deh.. =,=

Rii: I, iya lah.. soalnya ilmu-ku ngga setinggi itu.. lagi pula ngga mungkin aku munculin semuanya kan? ==a

Shion: Ah, iya deh terserah =3=

Shima: ah, sensei, cara polling-nya?

Rii: Oh iya, bener juga ini nih caranya::

CONTOH::

Nama: RiikuAyaKaitani

Polling:

**Kategori Karakter Paling Cool : Hibari Kyoya**

**Kategori Karakter paling egois: Lambo Bovino**

**Kategori karakter paling loyal (Setia): Tetsuya Kusakabe**

**Kategori Karakter dengan rambut paling eye-catching (Menarik perhatian): Mukuro Rokudo**

**Kategori Karakter dengan intensitas kesialan terbanyak: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Kategori Karakter dengan otak jenius: Reborn**

**Kategori karakter pembantu terbaik: Romario**

**Kategori Best Woman: Poison Cooking Bianchi**

**Kategori Karakter paling menakutkan: Poison Cooking Bianchi**

**Kategori best Varia: Belphegor**

**Kategori Best Vongola: Mukuro Rokudo**

**Kategori Best Kakoi (cakep) Character: Dino Cavallone**

**Kategori Best Moe (imut) Character: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Kategori Best Familglia: Vongola Primo Familglia**

**Kategori Best Weapon: Hibari's Tonfa**

**Kategori Best Animal: Na-Tsu (Sky Lion)**

**Kategori Best Arcobaleno: Fon**

**Kategori best fight: Hibari Kyoya VS Mukuro Rokudo (Kokuyo Arc)**

**Kategori best Ending (dilihat dari scene TV version): Sakura Addiction - Takashi Kondo ft. Iida Toshinobu**

**Kategori Best Opening (8): Boys & Girls - LM.C**

**Kategori Best Place: Kokuyo Health land**

**Kategori best insert song: Kufufu no fu - Rokudo Mukuro**

**Kategori BEST UKE: Hibari Kyoya**

**Kategori Best Tsundere: Hibari Kyoya**

**Kategori Best Seme: Dino Cavallone**

**Kategori Best Pairing 'Staright': 1886 (HibaHaru)**

**Kategori Best pairing 'Yaoi': D18 (DinoHiba)**

**Kategori Best 'Crack pairing': D69 (DinoMuku)**

**Kategori Character paling mesum: Daemon Spade**

Rii: Nah, begitulah cara mengisi!

Shion: AH MEREPOTKAN =_=

Shima: apa ngga ada cara yang lebih gampang?

Rii: ngga ada =3= ini udah cara yang paling singkat (?) Gomen ya minna~ Kalo dari PC/Leppie bisa di copas dulu di word.. gitu lebih gampang~

Shima: tapi kalo yang di Hape pasti bakal susah minta mampus.. apa lagi yang pak eopera =A=

Shion: Curhat?

Rii: *mukul Shion pake harisen* Diem. Gw juga repot =_= kalo dari hape, mungkin bisa di catetin dulu di kertas kali ya.. *Pasang tampang blo'on*

Shion: Bah

Shima: Mi, Minna!~ Demi kelangsungan fic ini mohon pollingan-nya yaa vwv

Shion: pokoknya butuh kerjasama reader-sama yang baik hati :D~

Rii: HaiikK! Mohon polling-nya!

Shima: Btw, nanti ketika pemenag di bacakan, akan diselipkan sedkit humor-humor yang agak garing kayak krpuk udang~ *plakplok*

Rii: Polling ditutup tanggal 13 Juni jam 23.59!~

Shion: Sensei, besoknya kan- *dibekep*

Rii: ahahahha~ sudahlah!~ Oke, Arigato Minna!~ *slapped*


End file.
